Está decidido
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: John y Sherlock tienen ganas de innovar, tal vez probar con eso de intercambiar parejas, pero lo que Sherlock no espera, es lo que Mycroft tal vez lleve más tiempo planeando.


**Resumen:** John y Sherlock tienen ganas de innovar, tal vez probar con eso de intercambiar parejas, pero lo que Sherlock no espera, es lo que Mycroft tal vez lleve más tiempo planeando.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock. Mycroft-Lestrade.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** Lemon-Voyerismo-Intercambio de pareja-Incesto.

**Capítulos: **01/03

**Palabras: **2,252 (Capítulo 01)

**Notas: **Regalo de cumpleaños para Mist221b, espero que en verdad te guste.

**Fecha: **14/04/2014.

**Beta Reader: **(Por ahora sin Betear)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Tema:** Bottomlock. John y Sherlock deciden hacer un intercambio de pareja. Mycroft y Greg se ofrecen. Para sorpresa de todos, Sherlock se acuesta con Mycroft y John con Greg. Todos en la misma habitación.

* * *

**Está decidido.**

**Capítulo 01.**

No había sido un plan a prueba de imprevisto, menos uno tan increíble como ese asesino serial. La semana había estado plagada de investigación y más investigación, detalles y interrogantes que necesitaban ser esclarecidas. Incluso Lestrade, fue parte del grupo de Sherlock en ese caso, aunque luego le tocara hacer el papeleo de la Yard prácticamente solo.

El único inconveniente en esa cansadora pero increíble semana, que culmino con la captura del sospechoso, y de sus dos cómplices, es que tanto Sherlock, como John y Greg acabaron casi olvidándose de lo que había armado para ese fin de semana.

John arrastró su humanidad por el último tramo de escaleras, alegre de que todo hubiese terminado –bien–, pero cansado de toda la adrenalina acumulada. Ese no había sido la más peligrosa de sus investigaciones, pero nunca podía estar con la guardia baja.

—Veo que ha sido un día provechoso, doctor Watson. Puedo estar seguro de que los ciudadanos de Londres podrán dormir tranquilos, con un enfermo menos en las calles.

—Tres, en realidad… este enfermo tenía a dos cómplices detrás suyo. —John bufó, sin molestarse en preguntar por la razón de la presencia del hermano mayor de su compañero de piso en su sala. —¿Té?

Mycroft negó suavemente, esperando en realidad la llegada de su querido y díscolo hermano menos, a su apartamento. Sherlock parecía estar tardando más de la cuenta, en lo que fuera que estaba siendo en la planta baja del edificio.

—Creo que tendré que salir a hacer algunas compras antes de que sea más tarde… ¿Por qué siempre esta vacio nuestro refrigerador?

—Porque yo no como, y tú compras China como si fuera lo único que tu organismo estuviera acostumbrado a digerir.

—Tal vez sea, porque no puede dejar nada comestible, cuando los estantes se llenan de partes corporales de occisos de dudosa procedencia. —Murmuró Mycroft como si nada, detrás de Sherlock, aunque su atención estaba puesta en su teléfono.

—¡Todos vienen de la morgue de Barths, así que su procedencia no es dudosa, Mycroft!.

Sherlock gritó, antes de girarse en dirección del doctor, como si este supiera la razón por la que su hermano estaba allí, consumiendo de su precioso aire. John simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin ganas de contestarle, ni de presenciar una pelea entre ambos hermanos. Él solo quería comer e irse a dormir, no podía ser algo tan difícil de conseguir.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? He tenido un día demasiado agradable para ver tu cara al final de este.

Mycroft simplemente sonrió de lado, olvidado por unos segundos de su teléfono; se puso de pie, enfrentando el leve gruñir de su hermano 'pequeño' con una sola de sus cejas en un perfecto arco.

—Creo que ambos se han olvidado del día… ¿Quizás deba cancelar los arreglos? ¿Dejarlos simplemente descansar luego de lo que debió ser un arduo trabajo?

John fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que el mayor de los Holmes estaba hablando, extrañamente, Sherlock se giro para buscar una rápida explicación, pero el rubio lo ignoro en pos de una duda que necesitaba ser aclarada.

—¿Greg también lo olvido?

—Al parecer si, doctor. Pero por el último mensaje que intercambiamos, está preparándose… Creo que eso les deja a ustedes la decisión de seguir adelante con lo pactado, o retrasarlo.

John observo a Sherlock de lado, solo una idea fugaz, antes de verse a sí mismo y pensar que esa ropa la llevaba hacia dos días.

—Solo denme un minuto, al menos necesito ducharme.

El detective bufó, pero siguió a John hacia el cuarto de baño, sin cruzar otra palabra con su hermano.

—Sabes que puedes bañarte a donde vamos, ¿John? —Sherlock murmuró detrás del doctor, quien no había dejado de desvestirse a pesar de la presencia de su amigo allí con él. —Ahora me obligas a ducharme también.

—Te hubiera obligado a hacerlo de todas formas, Sherlock… Si no me equivoco, llevas tres días sin una buena ducha.

—El caso era demasiado atrapante.

—No me importa… —John bufó, abriendo las llaves del agua a la espera de que la lluvia se templara en una temperatura agradable. —Ahora, desvístete si vas a hacerlo, no voy a esperarte a ti.

Sherlock sonrió, cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a Mycroft solo en la sala, no que eso le molestara en lo mas mínimo. Dejo que su ropa acompañara a la de su compañero, antes de correr la cortina de la ducha y hacerse de un lugar bajo la cálida lluvia.

Mentiría si no dijera que le gustaba bañarse junto al doctor, más cuando este lo ayuda a terminar todo mas nada, aun si eso significaba que debía lavar su cabello y fregar su espalda, incluso. Y en ese momento en que el rubio parecía tan apremiante, Sherlock disfruto de qué prácticamente lo bañara entero.

Solo cuando el detective fue dejado en su habitación para que se vista, solo, fue cuando todo eso perdió interés para él. ¿Por qué debía prepararse para algo que no le causaba ni la mínima excitación? Ni física, ni intelectual.

Si, solo John no se hubiera mostrado tan exaltado con toda esa estúpida idea. Bueno, él también lo había estado, pero el entusiasmo que mostro su hermano en el asunto, ofreciéndose junto con Lestrade a satisfacer esa pequeña fantasía…

—Vamos, Sherlock. ¿Espero que no estés esperando que te vista también? Bastante con el hecho de que tengo que hacer tu maleta también.

John entro en la habitación como un exhalación, Sherlock quiso sonreír, la verdad que no le importaría que John lo vistiera, pero el ex militar estaba más abocado a llenar el resto de la maleta de mano con su ropa.

—¡Vístete ya, Sherlock! —John gruñó, evidentemente molesto, luego de oír la voz de Greg llenar la sala. El inspector se oía agitado, cuando Sherlock y él lo había dejado, Greg ni siquiera había terminado su trabajo, así que, o se había duchado en NSY, o Mycroft le simplifico la vida, para variar.

El detective solo asintió, viendo a su compañero salir de la habitación. Tomo solo uno de sus pantalones negros, sin preocuparse por los vestir ropa interior, después de todo… ¿para que la necesitaba?. Cuando llego a la sala, ni siquiera había acabado de prender la camisa, por lo que sintió la mirada fija de los tres hombres, directamente en su blanco pecho.

—¿Listos? —Sonrió cuando dos de los tres hombres despertaron ante su pregunta, solo Lestrade quedo un poco mas prendado de la imagen de su torso desnudo. Y luego no pudo ocultar su incomodidad al verse descubierto.

Mycroft asintió y encabezó la salida del apartamento. La idea era ocupar un lugar apartado, tranquilo, y sumamente seguro, donde pudieran llevar a cabo su idea.

—¿Quieres repetirme por que estamos haciendo esto? —Sherlock atrapo el brazo del doctor antes de llegar al rellano de las escaleras, dejando que los otros dos hombres se adelantaran.

—¿Estas bromeando? Tú dijiste que querías… ¿Estas arrepentido? No es tarde si quieres dar marcha atrás.

John se oyó más desesperado de lo que hubiera querido, pero aun si no lo hubiera hecho, Sherlock habría fácilmente podido ver a través de él sin ningún problema.

—No, no quiero dar marcha atrás, no si tú no quieres… es solo que. —Sherlock dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia la puerta de entrada. —¿Por qué con ellos?

El rubio asintió, sinceramente, él no hubiera esperado este tipo de planteamiento en ese exacto momento, pero como ya había tenido tiempo para hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez, sabía lo que iba a contestarle a su compañero.

—Porque… ellos se ofrecieron, lo cual nos quito la presión de tener que buscar por nuestra cuenta, a gente que tal vez nos reconozca, y que podría usar esa información en nuestra contra… y además, por que los dos son conocidos nuestros, y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, confías tanto en Greg como en Mycroft.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero ya que John parecía tener aun más para decir, Sherlock decidió –extrañamente– cerrar su boca esa vez.

—Y si bien ellos no están en una relación formal, sabemos que no han estado con nadie más en mucho tiempo…

—Lo cual lo hace 'seguro'. —El detective bufó, acabando la frase del doctor, ante la mirada fija de este.

—Sí, ¿algo más?… ¿Realmente quieres ir?

—Oh, si… un fin de semana con mi hermano, una diversión asegurada, John.

—Sherlock.

La voz de regaño –suave–, fue la de la señora Hudson, que salía a saludarlos justo cuando Sherlock decidía acabar de bajar los escalones faltantes, mientras le daba a su voz el volumen habitual.

—Pueden decir muchas cosas sobre mí, señora Hudson, pero jamás que soy un mentiroso. —Sonrió, besando la mejilla de la mujer, antes de salir por la puerta principal.

—Con eso que dijo ya esta obviamente faltando a sus palabras… —John sonrió, negando suavemente. Se giró hacia la mujer que le sonreía de vuelta, con su típica mirada de: 'solo tenle paciencia'. —Estaremos de vuelta el domingo por la noche a más tardar, pero sabe que siempre puede telefonear.

—John, Watson no he vivido tantos años sola, para empezar a preocuparme por una noche en que ustedes no van a estar en casa… Anda, vete. Y procuren divertirse.

John asintió, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza al pensar en que formas ellos tenían pensado divertirse. No que la mujer que era su casera debía enterarse, y aunque rogaba que eso no pasara, sabía que en tanto años de conocerse, la señora Hudson era alguien con quien debía de tener cuidado.

Greg se ofreció a conducir, al menos el primer trayecto de su viaje, ya que él también estaba algo cansado, pero bastante intrigado por lo que ese fin de semana seria para ellos. A decir verdad tenía muchas ideas, que se habían ido hilando dentro de su cabeza, y que le parecían, todas y cada una de ellas, muy excitantes. Eso solo bastaba para hacerlo olvidar de que su cuerpo entero pedía por un descanso.

Su 'relación' con el mayor de los Holmes era bastante abierta en el sentido que ninguno de los dos le pedía al otro algo que sabían que no podía dar. Ambos estaban muy abocados a su trabajo, y esa especie de relación sin presiones, a ellos dos le servía bastante. Tenían encuentros programados, cenas, charlas y sexo, sin ningún tipo de tapujos, como dos hombre adultos que sabían muy bien lo que querían. Por ello cuando Mycroft le pregunto acerca de ese intercambio de pareja, no pudo más que sentir que su boca de golpe se llenaba de saliva…

Después de todo, era nada menos que un intercambio de parejas con Sherlock y John. Eso debía de ser infinitamente bueno. Puesto que dos de ellos cuatro eran hermanos, las únicas variaciones factibles eran pocas, lo que lo dejaba a él con Sherlock. Una idea demasiado tentadora, que se instalo en la parte frontal de su mente sin querer salir de allí, al menos hasta que el caso del acecino serial llego a sus manos, y menos mal, pues no sabía cómo haría para llegar a ver al detective de frente sin que supiera lo que había estado pensando desde que acepto esa idea. Bastante había hecho el ridículo al ser el único que se quedo mirando su torso… ¡Por Dios! Ni que el hombre hubiera estado completamente desnudo.

—¿Quieres que continúe, Greg?

La mano en su hombro lo saco de sus cavilaciones, y la voz suave de John no fue lo suficiente para asustarlo, así que solo elevo sus ojos por el retrovisor para darle un corto asentimiento al doctor. Detuvo el auto a orillas del camino, y junto a ellos también terminaron moviéndose los Holmes; en realidad, Sherlock grito para que su hermano se fuera atrás con Lestrade, mientras el permanecía al lado del doctor.

—Siempre tan locuaz… —Fue la única queja del mayor de los hermano, al trasladarse con el inspector hacia los asientos traseros del auto.

No hablaron mucho en el camino, y el siguiente turno para conducir fue el de Sherlock, así que los únicos que cambiaron asiento esa vez, fueron el doctor y el detective.

Mycroft solo abrió la boca para dar las indicaciones finales de que camino debían tomar, las cuales eran dadas casi a último momento, volviendo loco a Sherlock en el proceso.

—Si me dieras las distancia antes de simplemente gritar, 'aquí' o 'dobla a la derecha' en el último segundo, todo sería más fácil Mycroft.

—¿Dónde estaría mi diversión, entonces, querido hermano?

—Basta los dos, es una advertencia. —John gruñó, y Greg no pudo evitar reír ante lo maternal de su comentario, más porque ambos hombres fruncieron sus labios de mala manera, al oír el tono fuerte y seguro del rubio.

Por lo que Mycroft termino dándole a su hermano las últimas indicaciones correctamente. Sin incidentes, y con un Greg y John no tan cansados, sino más bien anhelantes de la nueva experiencia, los cuatro llegaron a la casa.

Ambos hermanos se vieron de reojo, pero aunque Mycroft sonrió, Sherlock no hizo más que enviarle una mirada asesina, por lo menos antes de seguir a los otros dos hombres, dentro de la casa.

El mayor de los Holmes no pudo más que ensanchar sus sonría, si es que acaso eso era físicamente posible, porque si todo, o al menos un mínimo de cosas salían como él las había planeado, ese fin de semana sería el mejor de su vida.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Presentando el panorama nada mas… tengo una pobre y difusa idea de a dónde va a terminar esto. Bueno, es obvio que va apuntado a 'eso', pero aun así no es fácil…

¡Mist! Feliz cumpleaños… atrasadiiiiisimo, pero la intención es lo cuenta, ¿no?.


End file.
